Cherry Blossom in the Wolf
by Willpayforkyouya
Summary: This Fiction is dedicated to Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss. Read and REVIEW!
1. Innocent Love

Even if you have no account, review, please! I will update this story every Monday, if I get enough reviews, though, I will post the next chapter sooner. Please review and I will have the confidence to write more.

Remember, I do not own Card Captor Sakura and first kisses are sometimes difficult to do!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Oi, Sakura!" Kero hovered over Sakura's desk, folding his plushy arms across his small chest, "You going out with that kid again?"

"Kero-chan…why can't you call Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, tying her uniform tie carefully beside the mirror propped up on her desk near Kero.

"Because he's a brat." Kero smiled, sticking out his tongue slightly.

"Syaoran-kun's not a brat!" she said folding her own arms with a small frown.

"Whatever you say…" he said, holding up his paws in a peaceful gesture, "He's _your _boyfriend."

Sakura turned pink at the words, distracting herself with pulling on her school jacket. Kero laughed, drifting over towards the window and looking out at the clouds rolling in lazily, it looked like rain was in the weather pattern, he'd check with the cards later, that is…if Sakura wasn't going to take them with her.

"Hey, do you need the cards?" he asked, deciding asking was better then letting the kid get flustered over his earlier comment forever.

"I wasn't planning on taking them…nothing has really come up for me to use them and I've been using windy a lot to keep the clouds away from here…" she turned right red.

"Why would you try to keep it from raining?" Kero folded his arms again, reclining as if there was an invisible chair he was relaxing in.

"T-The school was having an outdoor festival last week…a-and if it rained…it would have been canceled and everyone would have been disappointed."

"You can't use the cards like that!" he groaned, "That's just selfish!"

"I know." Sakura hung her head, "But I didn't want them to cancel the festival…"

"Well…this isn't the first time you pulled off something like this just to keep a party going…" Kero said, thinking about the Glow card and the festival at the shrine when Hiiragizawa was in town.

"Hoe! I'm going to be late!" Sakura exclaimed, she scrambled for the door leading out into the hall, "Sayonara, Kero-chan!" she said, lowering her voice slightly so her father wouldn't hear.

"Later, kiddo." He said, waving before the door shut again and he could hear her feet thudding down the hallway as she broke into a sprint. He laughed softly to himself, shaking his big yellow head slowly, "She'll never change…"

"Hoe!" Sakura whined, racing down the sidewalk, _Syaoran-kun's going to worry if I'm too late!_

She rounded the corner and uttered a cry as she suddenly slammed into something firm.

"Sakura!"

Hands steadied the junior and she looked up, turning pink as she realized she had just collided with Syaoran like a total klutz! Springing away from him, she bowed repeatedly, repeating her apologies. Syaoran couldn't help but smile a bit thoughtfully at her and rested his hands on her shoulders, causing her to halt all apologies. She smiled up at him nervously, straightening up and placing her hands over his.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hai! I was just worried I was going to be too late and make you worry, Syaoran-kun." She said smiling up at him. He had grown taller over the years, even since Middle School when he returned from Hong Kong to permanently stay in Tomoeda. Yet despite that, he was still the same Syaoran Li Sakura had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"You weren't that late." He said, taking one of her hands and starting off down the sidewalk with her along-side him, "In fact I was in a hurry too, that's probably why we crashed like that."

"Maybe!" she giggled, picturing Syaoran dashing towards their usual meeting place in a panic just as she was.

"That reminds me…where's Daidouji?" he asked, glancing around.

"Tomoyo-chan said she'd meet us at the school today, why?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

Syaoran's eyes wondered to the sidewalk, the color rose slightly in his cheeks, "I…wanted to talk to her about something. That's all."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at him, completely oblivious to what was on Syaoran's mind.

Syaoran looked back to Sakura, _I'm with her now…that should be enough…but… _He swallowed as his eyes wondered to Sakura's mouth, _I'm curious…about what it feels like…to kiss her._

"Syaoran-kun?"

He snapped out of it, looking ahead, "H-Hai?"

"Are you alright? You were looking a little fazed about something…" Sakura said, resting her other hand on his arm, her hand that was laced with his squeezed it gently.

Syaoran smiled reassuringly, giving her hand a squeeze as well, "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired today."

"Alright…" Sakura said, still concerned.

"Sakura…" he sighed, stopping her and releasing her hand, moving in front of her and taking her face in his hands, "I'm alright, I just didn't get much sleep last night, Mother called and wanted to know how things were going."

The color rose in Sakura's cheeks, his face was pretty close…normally she could stare into his eyes forever but this time they were too close and the amber seemed to be blazing with something she didn't recognize and to tell the truth, Syaoran didn't really know either. They were both pretty clueless when it came to dating in high school.

"C-Come on, we're…almost there." He said, his voice was a little shaken as he stepped away once more.

"H-Hai." Sakura didn't take his hand this time, there was something tense around Syaoran now and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out just what it was she had stirred in side of the wolf.

_I want to know…_ Syaoran thought as they walked together in silence, Sakura lagged behind him slightly, _I want to know before there's a chance that I chase her away. But until then…_

Syaoran reached over, taking her hand again, offering a small smile when Sakura looked up at him unsure. Seeing the smile made her relax as well and they entwined their fingers together.

_Just being with her like this…is enough.

* * *

_

So, how was it? Review! I want to know if my characters sound pretty loyal to the originals. 


	2. Consulting Daidouji

Welcome to the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you'll like this chapter. I corrected the title in case you don't look at the reviews others leave and I'm sorry that it was wrong before. I was lacking a lot of sleep when I started up this story.

Well, until next Monday then!

I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Ohayo." Tomoyo said, smiling at the couple as they entered the gates.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, waving.

"Ohayo, Daidouji-san." Syaoran nodded to her.

Tomoyo noticed the slight blush on Syaoran's face and knew what he was thinking about, smiling over at Sakura who seemed unaware of what Syaoran's recent thoughts were about.

_Always making it so hard…it's so adorable! _She thought, holding her hands together near her heart. Sakura and Syaoran tilted their heads to the side, puzzled by Tomoyo's reasonless pose.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Rika-san, Ohayo!" Sakura called, smiling.

Rika hurried over to her, smiling and holding out her hand to Sakura, "Come here, I have something I have to tell you! I've already told Tomoyo-chan so now it's your turn, please come with me!"

"A-Alright…" Sakura said, surprised by how excited Rika was. "I'll be right back!"

Syaoran watched as Rika toed Sakura after her towards the entrance of the high school.

"Rika-san had just recently gotten married." Tomoyo said, smiling, "She's very happy about it right now."

"I-I can see that…" he said, staring after them, _Rika's sixteen like we are…isn't she a little young to get married?_

"Anyway, Li-kun, you said there was something you wanted to talk with me about? It's very rare you would call me so it must have something to do with Sakura-chan, am I right?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry if it causes you any trouble."

"Not at all." She smiled, "Just say the word and I'll do what I can to help."

"Arigato…Daidouji-san." He said gently before looking back at the elementary school where he first met Sakura. He felt a twinge of regret for his cruelty to her in those times. "Well…I wanted to ask you something…"

"Hai?"

"Um, well, I'm glad that I'm able to be with Sakura…I love being with her as often as I am, but…but I want to know, I want to know what-"

"You wish to know what it is like to kiss Sakura-chan, right?" Tomoyo asked, smiling softly.

"Ah!" Syaoran stared. "Y-You knew?"

"Not really, your reaction gave it away." She giggled as Syaoran hung his head. "It's not a bad thing to wonder what it would be like to share your first kiss with someone you love. You and Sakura-chan have been together since middle school, we're juniors in high school now and I think it's been long enough to wait for the opportunity. Sakura-chan won't be upset if you try, but don't force it on her. That's all the advice I can really give you on this one."

"Daidouji…"

"I want Sakura-chan to be happy. I believe you can keep her happy, Li-kun, it's not going to harm either of you to try and kiss once. You're making a big deal out of nothing." She giggled once more.

"I know…" Syaoran mumbled, feeling slightly pathetic now, "But, When would be the perfect opportunity?"

"Leave it to me." She winked.

Syaoran swallowed. _Wh-Why does that worry me a little?

* * *

_

Review. That's All I ask of you. 


	3. Leave it to Kero

I present to you, Chapter Three.

I appreciate the reviews I have recieved but I would love to see more, that way I can get the courage to post these chapters. I hope that when you guys are waiting for this story, you'll check out the other one I'm putting up that also involves the CCS crew but it's thrown into a really messed up plot.

Enjoy Chapter three!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"NOT FAIR! I was using the potion and the meter said I was healed! I couldn't have died!" Kero shouted, kicking the controller to Sakura's game system but it only scooted an inch away.

"K-Kero-chan…do you mind?" Sakura asked, looking up from her Math book.

"Oh…sorry." He said, switching off the game consul and turning back to her. "N-Nani!"

"Hoe?"

"When did _the brat_ get here!" Kero exclaimed pointing a paw at Syaoran, who was sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed looking rather puzzled that he didn't notice him beforewhileSakura was in her desk chair.

"He's been here since I came home from school." Sakura said, just as surprised as Syaoran."I asked him to help me study for Math."

"Oh." Kero said, feeling a sweatdrop trickle down the top of his head, "Well, guess I wasn't payin' attention."

"Do you ever?" Syaoran asked flatly.

"You tryin' ta start somethin' with me, kid?"

"Who're you calling a kid? I'm sixteen years old!" Syaoran snapped, getting steamed.

"If this room wasn't so small I'd transform and show you the meaning of real pain!" Kero growled, waving his fists threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try." Syaoran said, glaring at the plushy.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura snapped over her book.

Kero's arms lowered and his little mouth twitched into a nervous smile, "Ok, ok, his life will be spared." He sighed, hovering over towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm goin' downstairs to grab some food, you want anythin'?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran but he shook his head.

"No, we're fine." She smiled.

"Ok." He said, shrugging and drifted out of the door, "And there better be nothing going on between you two when I get back!" he shouted back before disappearing down the hall.

"S-Something g-going on?" Syaoran asked, turning red. Sakura looked more puzzled then embarrassed since she had no idea of what Kero meant. "Um, anyway, the way to determine the slope of the ordered pair is-"

"Syaoran-kun…"

"H-Hai?" he asked, looking up.

"Why is your face all red? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, rising.

"I'm fine!" He said quickly when she went to him.

"But what if you have a fever?" she asked, brushing his bangs aside and touching her hand to his forehead. "Ah! You're burning!"

_Can you blame me? After hearing what that little plushy said?_

"Syaoran-kun, are you sick?" she asked, her tone turning worried.

"I'm not sick, just a little embarrassed…" he mumbled.

"Why?"

Syaoran stared up at her; "You didn't get what Cerberus said?"

"Iie…not really." She admitted looking to the side a little then back to him. "What did he mean?"

"Ah! Nothing! I probably took it the wrong way!" he said waving his hands.

"Syaoran-kun...you've been...acting so strangely lately." She said, settling down beside him, "You've beendifferent around me." Her expressionrevealed that she wassome-whathurt, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Iie, you didn't do anything wrong, Sakura." He said, taking her hand that was rested on her lap. _I'm the one that's been having the wrong thoughts…about you._

"Are you sure?" she asked, worried.

He nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm sure."

They were quiet for a little while, staring at one another. Their expressions faded into blank faces as they leaned closer to one another, no thoughts, just feeling this want to be closer. Syaoran released her hand, draping it around her so that his hand rested on her back and his other hand reached, lightly touching her cheek. Her hand rested onto his arm and they partially closed their eyes, so close…so close.

"Sakura! Sakura, help me!"

In seconds the teens were on their feet and sprinting out into the hallway towards Kero's shouts. Sakura nearly stumbled as she went down the stairs and slid across the clean floors in her sock feet, Syaoran close behind as they rounded into the dinning room and into the kitchen where the saw-

Kero squashed under a serving plate containing a large chocolate cake.

"Ge' this offo' me!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura groaned. The teens collapsed to the floor panting, Syaoran clung to his pounding heart.

_That was close. _Syaoran thought, closing his eyes. _That was...**too** close._

_

* * *

_Review for there to be a Chapter Four! 


	4. Nighttime Phone Calls

Sorry I didn't update last monday, I was in a car on a 12-hour trip to go to my Great Aunt's funeral. But I'm here now and here is the fourth chapter. The End of this story is drawing near though. You've been warned.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_"So, how are things going with Kinomoto-san?"_

Syaoran sighed, sinking onto the edge of his bed, the apartment was dark and his window revealed the twinkling lights of Tomoeda mixing with the deep night sky speckled with stars and a lazy quarter moon hung beside Tokyo Tower. He shifted the phone from one hand to the other as he lay back on the mattress.

"Fine."

_"Fine? Syaoran-kun, that's not right! You used to say you guys were great!"_

"I know…we _are _great but I keep wanting more in the relationship, that's the problem."

_"You want to sleep with Kinomoto-san? Syaoran-kun you pervert!"_

"NO!" he shouted, turning bright red as he sat upright once again, "That's not what I meant, Melin!"

_"Then what DID you mean?"_

"I…" he bit his bottom lip, unsure if he could really say it.

Tomoyo said he was making a big deal for nothing but for Sakura and he…it WAS a big deal! He was completely content in middle school once he returned to Tomoeda, able to see her every day, hold her hand, and casually touch her shoulder or her arm. Even when they embraced he was happy with how child-like their relationship was, it was hard to ever picture something beyond that…until he started high school and saw the couples kissing before they went into the building. That's when the idea came to him…he wanted to try it. Just once to see if it was suited for them, but at the same time he was worried about what Sakura would think.

_"Syaoran-kun? You there?"_

"Yes…" he said, covering his face with a hand and slowly rubbing it before standing again. "I want to try kissing."

_"Is that all?"_

"Yes, that's all."

_"Well then do it! It's not that hard, Syaoran-kun."_

"I know it's not hard, I'm just…not sure what Sakura would think of the idea." He said standing before the window and pushing it open to let in the cool night air.

_"She was able to accept your feelings wasn't she?" _Melin asked.

"Yeah…" he said, leaning on the windowsill.

_"Well, then Kinomoto-san should be able to accept you wanting to kiss her without much of a problem. It's not your asking to stick your tongue down her throat."_

"Melin!"

_"I'm just joking!" _she laughed, _"I'm sure Kinomoto-san will let you, the most of a reaction you can expect is her blushing."_

Syaoran sighed again and nodded a little even though Melin wouldn't see it.

"Yeah…ok." He said quietly, "I'm going to go, tell mom the usual."

_"Gotcha! Bye, bye! Kiss her good!"_

"H-Hey!"

Only a dial tone.

"Melin…" he mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

Lifting his gaze back up to the night he felt a warm breeze stir his hair and caress his face. It reminded him of Sakura's hand earlier that evening…warm and gentle, just like the breath of this wind. He loved that touch…it made him feel so content with everything when he felt her hand on his cheek or her fingers laced with his as they wondered down a sidewalk, talking about anything that crossed their minds at the time or stayed silent, enjoying one another's company. Intimacy was out of the question with them, neither of them wanted to go that far, Syaoran wanted that one kiss not her virginity. Never in a million years would he dare that feat with his innocent cherry blossom.

Closing his eyes, Syaoran imagined her as he saw her that day when he returned to Tomoeda permanently, she hadn't changed much…she was still the Sakura he loved. Even now she was no different from the ten-year-old Card Captor he first met, thought their relationship had changed greatly. Mistress of the Cards, Sakura Kinomoto…she had captured something more then Clow's cards from day one, she had captured Syaoran Li's heart.

"Sakura…"

The phone in his hand suddenly began to ring again, snapping Syaoran from his train of thought. He pressed the button and held it to his ear,

"Hai, this is Syaoran…Daidouji-san?" he was surprised to hear Tomoyo on the other end, it's been a while since she had called him.

_"Konbonwa, Li-kun, I have found the perfect opportunity for you to be with Sakura-chan. Why not the festival at the shrine? This time Hiiragizawa-kun won't be there."_

"The festival? Hm…well…" he remembered the yukata that Sakura sewed for him and all of the bandages on her fingers, "Alright…but…this time I won't wear a yukata. T-Tell Sakura that for me, ok? I don't want her to hurt herself again."

_"I'm sure she won't repeat it but I will tell her. The festival is this Sunday at six o'clock, pick up Sakura by five thirty and I will meet you two there."_

"Daidouji?"

_"Hai?"_

"You're not bringing your camera…are you?" he asked, feeling a little uneasy.

_"Of course! Why wouldn't I? How could I miss the opportunity to record the final moment when Sakura-chan kisses for the first time?"_

_I knew it… _Syaoran thought, groaning.

When Tomoyo hung up, he replaced the phone on it's cradle, returning to the window and sticking his head out, the breeze was gone now and all he could hear was the city's night symphony. He smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Funny how festivals turn up right when you need them."

He moved away from the window.

"It seems like he's gotten taller since we last met…" 

"Don't you think it's a bit silly to return to Japan for a festival?"

"Not exactly…I've missed quite a few people in the years it has been since we departed."

A figure sat in a tree near Syaoran's apartment, his glasses flashed in the moonlight as he looked to the black cat beside him, smiling down at it before standing up on the branch.

"Besides, how could I refuse a request from Daidouji-san?"

"It's not likely you could, since she has made quite an impression on you before we returned home." The cat said, smirking up at his master.

"You've caught me, Spinnel." He smiled, sighing, "But for now, let's not jump to conclusions. We should find Ruby Moon before she causes a bit _too _much trouble."

They jumped down from the tree.

_We'll meet again very soon Li-kun, I'm looking forward to you future with Sakura-san.

* * *

_

I suck at mysterious figures. You can guess who that was. 


	5. Moonlight Destiny

Ok then, this is the last chapter...

It's been fun but I start summer school tomorrow. Shame on me, but when it comes to Algebra, it's all Greek to me. Thanks for your support and reviews, I apologize for any gramatical errors and spacial defects in here. I'm just too lazy to make it perfect.**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"Amazing! I didn't expect there would be another festival so soon after the school's!" Sakura said, her eyes big and face split into a large smile.

"I'm glad you're happy." Syaoran smiled; pleased that Sakura listened to Tomoyo and didn't attempt to sew him anything, not a bandage in sight.

"Yeah, the brat really pulled off a good thing for once."

Sakura laughed nervously and Syaoran glared at her small purse, Kero's head emerged with a smirk.

"Who invited you!" he snapped.

"Um, well, I felt bad for leaving Kero at home all the time…so I allowed him to come along." Sakura said, uneasily laughing. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Syaoran sighed, "He's your guardian beast, not mine."

"Damn straight, brat!" Kero beamed.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura hissed.

He grinned before disappearing into the bag again.

"Oh, I didn't know I'd be meeting up with _three _more tonight." Tomoyo giggled just noticing Kero's head disappear.

"Ah, Tomoy- Eriol-kun!"

Syaoran spun around and the couple gawked at the teen standing beside Tomoyo. There was no mistaking him…that was Eriol…it appears he allowed himself to age again since he was their age now rather then an eleven or twelve year old. He smiled at them with the same gentle smile he had when he was attending their school with them all those years ago.

"It's been a long time, Li-kun, Sakura-san." He said, nodding to them.

"When did you come back to Tomoeda?" Sakura asked, even more pleased that she could see one of her old friends and greatest helpers.

"Yesterday evening." He said, looking to Tomoyo, "Daidouji-san was kind enough to invite me to come to this festival and stay in Tomoeda for a short while to visit you all once again."

"No catches this time?" Kero asked, emerging once more.

"Ah, Cerberus." He smiled down at the plushy, "Iie, no catches, I am here because I wanted to see old friends."

Kero looked suspicious.

"It's alright Kero-chan." Tomoyo said gently, "He's only visiting for a little while. Spinnel Sun and Ruby Moon have come as well."

"Soupy! Where is he?" Kero asked, suddenly pumped up.

Eriol chuckled, "He's at Daidouji-san's house, he didn't want to attend the festival so I allowed him to stay there."

"Where's Ms. Mizuki?" Sakura asked, Eriol mentioned he sparsely in his letters and wondered if she was alright…

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he smiled thoughtfully, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Kaho decided it would've been best, that she didn't stay with me."

Sakura gasped but he shook his head, holding up a hand.

"It's all right, that was Kaho's decision, I did not protest. My only regret is that I couldn't give her the happiness she deserved."

Tomoyo observed Eriol's smile and looked to Syaoran and Sakura. They could have their happy ending…but poor Eriol, his happy ending was Ms. Mizuki, and that made her feel very sad for some reason, it was a deeper sadness then she would normally have felt. Maybe this sadness was just a glimpse into her heart and the feelings that may have been covered by her blind love for Sakura all these years. Who knows…it's certainly not for this story.

"Eriol-kun…I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He said, "We still write each other occasionally but we're just friends now. I think Kaho's much happier then she was when we were associated the way we were."

"To change the subject, who's thirsty?" Tomoyo asked, looking from one to another.

"Oh, I am, do you want me to go with you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Iie." Tomoyo smiled, "I can get them, Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan would you like anything?"

"I don't know what the choices are!"Kero gasped, thinking of the wide variety of drinks and foods a festival like this could offer.

"Well then why don't you come with me so you can see what choices you have?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure!"

Sakura handed the purse to Tomoyo and she slipped it into the crook of her arm.

"Why don't you wait at the moon pond like old times, Sakura-chan? I'll be there soon." Tomoyo smiled and headed towards the concession stands lining the walkway.

"Daidouji-san." Eriol stopped her and he turned to Syaoran and Sakura, "I will help Daidouji-san with the drinks."

"Demo…Hiiragizawa-kun…" Tomoyo softly protested.

He turned back to her, Syaoran and Sakura already going on to the meeting spot.

"It's best we let them have their opportunity now, Daidouji-san." He said gently.

Tomoyo understood right away.

"Then we'd better hurry! I don't want to miss it!" she said hurrying towards the drink stand.

Eriol chuckled softly to himself, she didn't change at all either, and Tomoyo was still keen on recording Sakura's greatest moments on film. He admitted that he would like to see the moment as well…to see the couple kiss for their very first time.

**((Meanwhile...))**

Sakura stared down into the pond, the surface smooth and glassy, free of life and crystal clear water that reflected the moon like a mirror. Syaoran stood a little bit away, he watched her as she stared out at the moon's reflection. A perfect angelic form in a yukata of pink decorated with stars in small clusters on random areas of the fabric. The magenta obi around the slender waist, all of it, Sakura made it look fit for a princess.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked.

He realized she was looking back at him and snapped out of staring at her. She held out her hand and he smiled, approaching her. Taking her hand in his he stood beside her and looked down at the water.

"I wonder when they removed the statue from the pond…" he said, remembering the horse they fought in this very area.

"I think they took it out some time after you moved away…I'm not sure." Sakura said, touching her bottom lip as she thought about it.

"That's good, it would have been strange to see it still down there tonight." He said looking at the unbroken surface of the water.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, a shiver running down her spine, she could have sworn she felt eyes on them…glancing back behind her but saw no one.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No…if you didn't feel anything, I was just imagining it." she smiled and leaned her head onto Syaoran's shoulder.

He swallowed, glancing down at her, her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful smile…too peaceful to disturb with a foolish want. Sakura rested a hand on his chest, testing the fabric of his jacket a moment before lifting her gaze to his. Syaoran felt the blush in his cheeks at the innocent expression she had, that oblivious expression. She was blushing a little too wasn't she? The moon had betrayed them and exposed them to one another.

"Sakura?"

"H-Hai?"

"We've been together for a long time…"

"A really long time." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled as well, "And…I was thinking…maybe we should try something…"

"Try what?" he moved away from her and she once again glanced back behind them to make sure no one was watching as she kept feeling there was.

"I…I want to try…y-you've seen the couples out side of our school, right?"

"Hai…"

"Well, I would like to try that…" he turned back to her and she stared at him, still perplexed. "What I mean is…I want…to kiss you."

"N-Nani?" she stared, turning even more red.

"Ah, it was only a stupid idea I had! I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly.

"Iie! I-I didn't mean to sound like that!" she said just as fast, waving her hands. She clasped Syaoran's hands in hers, "If it's what you want Syaoran-kun…I…I don't mind."

"You're sure?" he asked, surprised by her acceptance of it after all of his worry.

Lowering her eyes to the ground she smiled and nodded carefully. "Only with you, Syaoran-kun."

They came closer once again, Syaoran tilting her face up with his fingertips under her chin. Her blush was only lightly over her cheeks now as he met he gaze, soft emerald eyes full of sweet innocence and love, he could only pray that she saw something good inside of him. Leaning down with hesitation, Sakura's eyes drifted steadily closed, he was so close now…he could smell the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that was a perfume he gave her for a gift. Closing his own eyes, his lips touched hers lightly. They were soft, just as he hoped soft and trembling a little until he wrapped an arm around her.

Sakura trembled at the warmth of Syaoran's mouth, his hands were always warm, strong yet gentle…just like this feeling…his lips were warm and even though they weren't soft she still found herself submitting to his arms as he held her. She wrapped her own arms around him, clinging to his back as he applied a little more pressure to her lips before he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed. He really was…he had been falling into an unknown dimension the longer he had his lips to hers.

"D-Don't apologize, S-Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, sounding dazed. "I liked it."

"You did?"

"Hai."

Syaoran smiled and after they looked at one another for a moment, kissed again.

"I was almost perfect." Tomoyo whispered, looking away from her camera lens to Eriol. "Thank youfor taking me up here so I could get a clear shot, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It was no trouble." He said smiling, "I was hoping to see this little moment as well. We knew it was bound to happen. You did long before I even saw them coming together as they have done. You've been wonderfully observant all this time, Daidouji-san, proving that you do not need magic to see what's in store."

Tomoyo smiled, "But you were helpful as well Hiiragizawa-kun." She smiled, "You made Sakura who she is today."

Eriol was a little surprised by Tomoyo's words but he soon smiled as well, looking down at the couple in the moonlight. Without Tomoyo noticing, he sank down beside her on the tree branch.

_This is only a taste of your future, Sakura-san…and perhaps, a beginning for my own._

**The End**

_

* * *

_

Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Yes, the ending is something that leads on to my next story idea, it has a few Syaoran and Sakura scenes but it is basically a pairing of Tomoyo and Eriol. If you'de like to read it, let me know in your final reviews and it will magically appear on Tuesday.


End file.
